


You No Longer Own Your Body, You No Longer Own Those Rights

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Asylum, Emilie Autumn - Freeform, Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia, Song Lyrics, Suicide, non canon backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Quick little song fic based on "Take the Pill" by Emilie Autumn. Just a non canon possibility on why Ronald killed himself.





	You No Longer Own Your Body, You No Longer Own Those Rights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take the Pill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451985) by Emilie Autumn. 



Take the pill that makes you weaker

Ronald was tired, always tired. The nurses yanked his hair and slapped him if he fell asleep, but when he asked if it might be the medicine, they snarled that there was nothing wrong with the doctor’s diagnosis. 

Take the pill that makes you sick

When he threw up on himself, the nurses laughed and the other patients were too far gone to care. He was dragged to the shower room and sprayed with freezing water, but even that didn’t wake him up.

Take the pill or you’ll be sorry

Not taking the drugs wasn’t an option, something Ronald discovered quickly. The doctor would force it down his throat if he had to.

Take this bloody pill and make it quick

There were really too many patients to do that, though, and he was so rough Ronald nearly choked.

Take the pill that kills your sex drive

Sick and sinful and perverted, the nurses hissed at him. The doctor gave Ronald a dead-eyed smile and gently murmured about homosexuals burning in Hell. “But I like women, too,” Ronald protested weakly. No one listened.

Take the pill that makes you cry

At first, Ronald had only cried at night, muffling his sobs as best he could. Soon, though, he realized it made no difference. Everyone cried here. 

Take the pill that burns your insides

The doctor didn’t care at all when Ronald nervously asked about the constant, worsening stomach pain. “A side effect.”

Take the pill that makes you want to die

There were no ropes in the asylum, but Ronald fashioned a blanket into a noose anyway. A nurse found him hanging from the doorknob, pretty face purple from asphyxiation. He was buried in an unmarked, mass grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this any good? I wrote it pretty fast, just wanted to get the idea down.


End file.
